The Fifth Element: Accomplishments
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: All of the characters featured in the Fifth Element series will be in this story as I list all of their accomplishments throughout the stories! And SilverEyeShinobi gave me permission so this is not plagiarism! This is hopefully better than it may sound.


**Hey! Here's a story! It's a somewhat side story to SilverEyeShinobi's stories about the Fifth Element Band! She gave me permission to do this story so it is not plagiarism! Lol here it is!**

**1. Made Tenten think his voice was too perfect to be real. **

Tenten: Hey! It's not my fault his voice is the most perfect voice I've ever heard!

Neji: Say what you want you admitted my voice is the most perfect one you've ever heard.

Tenten: Oh be quiet! And don't get cocky with yourself.

**2. Was accused of being Tenten's crush/love interest in the band**.

Tenten: No duh, did you read the two main characters of the story? TENTEN AND NEJI H.

Neji: Yeah, go onto my next accomplishment**. **

**3. Came up with the band idea out of boredom. **

Neji: Who knew boredom would come up with something so great?

**4. Tried to hit Naruto with a pencil. But, failed due to interference by Itachi.**

Neji: Itachi really did ruin my fun.

Itachi: Oh that was a long time ago! Get over it!

**5. Put a kick here sign on Itachi.**

Itachi: I still never forgave you for that.

Neji: Oh that was a long time ago! Get over it!

Itachi: Oh be quiet already!

**6. Won the snorting game.**

Neji: I remember that! My throat still hurts... a little...

**7. Was able to survive the drop zone. **

Itachi: Haha CHICKEN! This makes you sound all high and mighty, Oh Neji who was able to drop down!

Neji: *Snorts* Wait until we get to YOUR accomplishments. *coughBehemothcough*

**8. Got slapped by Itachi.**

Neji: How is this an accomplishment!

**9. Got a perfect score on Rock Band.**

Neji: I'm in a band. What do you expect?

**10. PWNED DDR!**

Neji: Oh yeah, I rock at that one song.

Tenten Yeah, the punk beat me...

** 11. This one goes throughout the whole story. NEJI MAKES AWESOME PANCAKES! **

Neji: Anyone can say all they want. This statement is pure truth and nothing but the truth.

Naruto: Neji! Whoever doesn't like your pancakes is crazy!

Neji: In what kind of crazy?

Naruto: I don't know, why you asking?

Neji: I'm talking to a crazy person but they like my pancakes.

Naruto: Crazy person? Where! How do you know they like your pancakes? *Gasp* Neji! Are you in another band behind our backs?

Neji: *stare* Naruto, are you serious.

Naruto: *crying* Neji! You've betrayed our band! How does that make you feel!

Neji: Naruto, YOU are the crazy person I'm talking to.

Naruto: Oh really? Well, uh, what are we talking about now?

Neji *shaking head* Just go on to my next accomplishment.

**12. Took Tenten out to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. **

Tenten: That place was awesome!

Neji: Duh, I told you it was good.

Tenten: Yeah yeah, you were right, but I never contradicted you.

Neji: Touche'

**13. Has doubted himself. **

Neji: ... I have no comment.

Tenten: I don't think this is much of an accomplishment...

**14. Has thought he lost his mind. **

Neji: Why do I not remember this?

** up with the original name of "Uzunara Hyuchiga."**

Neji: THIS I remember.

Sasuke: We all do Neji, it's your first screw up.

Neji: Oh shut up, Sasuke!

Shikamaru: At least it's not our official name.

**16. Dissed a security guard.**

Neji: It was Tsunade who finally took care of him.

Shikamaru: It was you who told her about it.

**17. Totally PWNED Pein! **

Neji: THIS is what I call an accomplishment! Although feel free to add any you may want to. I don't mind!

Tenten: Stop being so full of yourself.

Neji: Fine! But I'll be the one saying that when it's your turn!

Tenten: I'm not a concided person, Neji.

Neji: Neither am I!

Tenten: *sigh* Just drop the debate.

**18. Was a party pooper.**

Neji:... Again, I have no comment.

Tenten: Oh, feel free to add more of these!

Neji: Shut ot.

Tenten: Haha! This is what you get for being all concided!

Neji: Whatever...

**19. Can read people.**

Naruto: Oh my god! Are you saying Neji's a fortune teller!

Neji: No, baka, I can read people as in emotions.

Naruto: You can read my emotions! How many chapters are in them!

Neji: What are you talking about?

Naruto: You read my emotions! So there must be a book! How many chapters!

Neji: I'm not even going to try.

**20. Can paint on walls without getting yelled at. (Me: Lucky bastard, I tried that once, and I lost my TV privileges...)**

Neji: It's only my wal, I don't draw on public ones...

Tenten: Suuure Neji, suure. But who knows what you do off the story line...

**21. Has had his hair braided. **

Neji: Sadly I remember this...

Tenten: Fun times, fun times...

Itachi: Ditto.

Shikamaru: Might as well agree.

Naruto: HAHA that was funny!

Sasuke: I feel left out, all of them commented but me...

**22. Got comforted by Tenten.**

Neji: Is this even an accomplishment?

Tenten: Aw, come on, you know you liked it!

Neji: Never said I didn't...

Tenten: So now the whole fanfiction world must know about it! NEJI GOT COMFORTED BY ME! NEJI GOT COMFORTED BY ME! NEJI GOT COMFORTED BY ME! AND HE ENJOYED IT!

** "Naruto, you are an idiot" in an unconscious form.**

Tenten: He's a prodigy, what can I say?

Neji: I'm awesome and you're amazed by my mad skill?

Tentne: Don't push it.

**24. Came back from the dead.**

Neji: Alright, THIS is what I call a major accomplishment!

Tenten: Wait, you had died!

Neji: Technically yes, but I came back didn't I?

Tenten: You had DIED and I didn't know! What kind of girlfriend am I!

Neji: The one who doesn't flip out and ruins their boyfriend's ears.

**25. Freed himself from cursed mark. **

Neji: These accomplishments are getting better and better.

**26. Grew apart from Tenten somewhat.**

Neji: Must they always go from god to bad?

**27. Missed the movie "My Sister's Keeper" (Which, by the way, I watched, but I only caught the endish of it. I didn't cry though...)**

Neji: Some of these "accomplishments" are more like things I didn't get to do or something.

**28. Tortured Temari and Shikamaru, epically.**

Neji: Continue this and I'll let you put whatever you want and take back all the things ad I said earlier. I rock.

**29. Get's stuck on a roof.**

Neji: Ignore all previous good things.

Tentne: Oh don't be a sour puss!

Itachi: Yeah! We got you down, didn't we?

Neji: Only at the author's mercy...

**30. Tried to teach band about singing, somewhat. But failed. EPICALLY.**

Neji: At least I gave an effort to try.

Naruto: Wait, so I need to identify tones? I can't even identify the different kinds of sugars!

**31. Changed Barabana teenagers.**

Neji: Not too bad if I do say so myself.

Tenten: What did I say about being cocky?

Neji: Don't be or it'll backfire on me or whatever.

Tenten: Good boy.

**32. Rocked the Zeus look.**

Neji: Ah, good times, good times...

**33. Only gotten the fever twice. **

Neji: Yeah, but it was really bad both times.

**34. Got beaten by his shy little cousin, Hinata, in Halo 3 I believe.**

Hinata: I remember that! It'll be in my accomplishments too!

Neji: Hn,

**35. Got pissed at fangirls. **

Neji: Doesn't everyone?

**36. Okay, Neji REMEMBERED dying then coming back.**

Neji: Isn't that the same as number 24?

Tenten: She messed up.

**37. Had to hug me! (Well, actually, I'm not too sure about this one. In the contest, I won, but I'm not sure Neji fufilled my prize... loser)**

Neji: It was the author's idea, not mine.

Tenten: Neji, she's gonna post all your bad moments now...

**Okay, that took a LONG time! Too many accomplishments and sooo many chapters to go over! So, near the end, I kind of did some brief scanning for the accomplishments. Now, I have to really update my FMA stories since they need my attention dearly...**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**

**OH! AND TENTEN WILL BE GOING NEXT! I'LL BE DOING THE CHARACTERS IN THE ORDER OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS, SO NEJI WAS FIRST, TENTEN'S SECOND AND I'LL FIGURE OUT THE REST BY HOW MUCH THEY SHOW UP IN THE STORY! I'LL BE DOING RENJI AND BLACK DEATH AS WELL NEAR THE END, AND BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY WILL ALWAYS BE GETTING UPDATED AS LONG AS THE FIFTH ELEMENT STORIES ARE GOING ON! SO WHEN A NEW CHAPTER COMES, I'LL HAVE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER ON NEJI' S ACCOMPLISHMENTS, OKAY? PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
